


maybe i'll dance for you

by queenC_13



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: .Aw, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: Jen walks to the kitchen, knowing Ben will follow behind. “Nervous?”“No. You?”Jen shakes her head. “No, I want this to happen.”
Relationships: Jen Harding/Ben Wood, Judy Hale & Jen Harding
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	maybe i'll dance for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunabitchgc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunabitchgc/gifts).



Jen opens her front door. “Ben.”

“Hi Jen.” He stands there awkwardly.

“Come on in.”

Ben walks into the foyer and Jen closes the door. “Umm, I brought some wine. Would you like some?”

“Sure.” She walks to the kitchen, knowing Ben will follow behind. “So, here we are. Nervous?”

“Me? No. You?”

Jen shakes her head. “No, I want this to happen.”

“So do I,” Ben agrees.

They clink their glasses and take a sip. That sip turns into a gulp, which quickly progresses into their mutual draining of their glasses at once.

“How about I put on some music,” Jen says. She moves to the stereo and turns it on—a cheesy Boyz II Men song starts blaring through the speakers. 

“Maybe... maybe I'll dance for you.” Ben starts doing what he seems to think is a rather suggestive and seductive dance, but plainly just looks ridiculous.

“You look good,” Jen grits out. 

“Thanks!” Ben says. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “Y'know when you say things like that it makes me wanna rip that blazer right off.”

“Well, why don't we move this into the bedroom?”

“Really?”

Jen smirks. “Oh, do you not want to?”

Ben shakes his head. “No. No! It's just… first, I want you to take off all your clothes and let me rub lotion on you.”

Jen swallows hard. “Well... that would be nice. I'll go get the lotion.”

“I’ll come with you.” Ben follows Jen up the stairs to her bedroom. 

She turns around and unbuttons her shirt. “So, this is my bra.”

“It's... very, very nice.” Ben swallows hard. “Well... come here. I'm very happy we’re gonna be having all the sex.”

“You should be. I'm very bendy.” Jen pauses. “I'm gonna kiss you now.”

“Not if I kiss you first.”

They move closer together and Jen hesitantly puts her hand on Ben’s hip. After a moment he puts his hand on her left hip and she then grabs his butt. Ben goes for her breast, but stops and puts his hand on her shoulder awkwardly instead.

“Well,” Ben says. “I guess there's nothing left for us to do but… but kiss.”

“Here it comes.” Jen smiles. “Our first kiss.”

They slowly and hesitantly move their lips together and kiss gently. Jen’s eyes are open and Ben is squinting painfully. She finally breaks the kiss after only a short while and pushes Ben away.

“Okay, okay—you win!” Jen shouts, exasperated. “I can't have sex with you.”

“And why not?”

“Because I'm in love with Judy!”

Ben’s jaw drops. “You're-you're what?”

The bathroom door whips open and Judy comes out, mouth wide open in shock.

“That's right,” Jen points. I. Love. Her—I love her!” Judy walks up to her and clasps their hands together. “I love you, Judy.”

Judy smiles. “I love you too Jen.”

As they kiss they hear Ben in the background: “Aw, me and Christopher just thought you guys were doin’ it, we didn’t know you were in love!”

Jen flips him the middle finger and continues kissing Judy. 


End file.
